


A kiss is not a turning point

by mayoho



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: Two otherworldly beings share a kiss and continue to not discuss their relationship.





	A kiss is not a turning point

Aziraphale is looking up at Crowley with his earnest eyes and slightly parted lips. They are very close together. If they both were to lean in a tiny bit... It happens. Their mouths slot together like it’s nothing, natural as breathing. 

They’ll never know it, but at the exact same moment, when Aziraphale is another chapter along in his book and Crowley is careening through the streets of London, they throw their hands up and exclaim: “What the _fuck_?” They both privately resolve to never speak of this.

And they don’t. But they do it again, and again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this excellent comic: https://tehnakki.tumblr.com/post/186426249674/roman-kun-its-bound-to-happen-and-you-know-it
> 
> The two of them are so in love and not human that I really think any physical element of their relationship is secondary, and they really could get away with not discussing it ever. They definitely haven't had the conversation about how madly in love they are and probably should :D


End file.
